


mother knows best

by agentmmayy



Series: yes, mother [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, there is literally 0 plot and i am not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: "You didn’t answer my question earlier,” Melinda said suddenly, her voice slipping into a familiar low tone. “Have you been a good boy?”Hunter shivered. “Yes, Mommy.”“Good boy,” Melinda murmured, moving her hand down to his crotch. The black slacks concealed Hunter’s cock well but still clung to his hips. Her hand effortlessly found his cock, her palm outlining the thick shape of it. “Is it uncomfortable?”





	mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> let me just say, I have no idea how this fic got this long. I originally planned for it to be anywhere from 3-5k but.. clearly that didn't work. also, this idea came to me in a dream- literally which was most likely high key inspired by al's talk about Melinda/Lance and also from my need for more content for those two. so. a big big thank you to al for encouraging me along the way of writing this and blessedly reading my many first drafts of smut which I hope were not too cringy. I hope you enjoy!

The classroom was buzzing with noise as students filtered in for their next class, the bell having just rung. Even though it was second period, around nine thirty in the morning, the many teenagers were lively as they talked and laughed with each other. 

Hunter observed quietly from where he was at his desk, greeting the students who greeted him. He tried to hide how distracted his mind was by shuffling a stack of papers he had prepared for the lesson for the day before he caught the sight of what one of his students was wearing.

He sighed. “That’s a dress code violation.”

“But-!”

“Come on.” He cut their next words off. “Up. You know Coulson’s rules.”

Begrudgingly, the student stood and followed Hunter out of the classroom and down the hall. The walk to the principal’s office was brief since the hallways were empty and when they reached the familiar door, Hunter rapped his knuckles on it. Only, there was no answer. Hunter frowned, confused, but then the door behind them opened. It was juvenile, but Hunter felt his heart skip a beat as Melinda peeked her head around, her dark hair almost covering the  _ Vice Principal May _ plaque on the door. 

“Mister Hunter,” she greeted. As Melinda leaned around the door, the blouse she was wearing stretched around her breasts in a way that Hunter couldn’t ignore. The slight smugness in her expression told him she noticed. “Can I help you?”

Hunter withdrew his eyes from Melinda’s chest, subtly shaking his head before asking, “Is Coulson around?”

“He’s out at the moment,” Melinda said. “So, I’m in his place until he gets back.” Her attention shifted from Hunter to the student with him. She opened the door further, beckoning the two into her office. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Dress code violation.”

Melinda raised her eyebrows, distinctly unimpressed. Hunter couldn't help being affected by the disappointment in her tone as she said, “Again? This is the second time this month.”

“It was my only clean shirt!”

“I highly doubt that,” Melinda said. Stepping over to her desk, she typed on the keyboard for a moment before turning back to them.

“Go to the front office and ask them to call your guardian to bring you a different shirt,” Melinda said. “If I don’t get a message that you’re there in the next five minutes, it’s detention for three days. Understand?”

“Understood.”

At the sound of a throat clearing, Melinda glanced over to Hunter who had gone rigid. His shoulders were tight, his cheeks slightly flushed, and the bulge between his legs seemed more pronounced. Under her eyes, Hunter’s blush deepened. He never failed to get turned on by her authority, something Melinda was only too pleased to notice, and quick to do something about. 

Melinda wrapped her brief lecture up in a firm dismissal. “If I see you in my office again this week, you’ll be having lunch with me for the rest of it.”

The student visibly shuddered. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Mister Hunter,” Melinda said, shuffling through a stack of papers on her desk perhaps pointlessly. “A word?”

“Of course.” Hunter bit off the ‘love’ that he nearly added and instead opened the door for the student as they walked out. “I expect you return to class after you change. Alright?”

As soon as the student had agreed with Hunter and walked out of the room, Melinda was asking, “Have  _ you _ been a good boy?”

“Mel,” Hunter hissed, quickly shutting the door in case anyone had heard her low tone from the hallway. No one else was around, but that didn’t make Hunter any less paranoid or his blood to run less hot than it already was.

As Hunter turned around, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Melinda who while he had been facing the opposite way, unbuttoned the next two buttons on her blouse. Now, her breasts were practically spilling out of the fabric, pushed together by the pressure of one last button and the cups of her bra that were peeking out. Taking a seat on the edge of her desk, Melinda crossed her legs, making sure to give Hunter a tease of what was under her skirt.

With just a hint of a smile on her lips, Melinda gestured and commanded. “Come here.”

Hunter’s feet took him across the short distance between them in mere seconds. As he neared, Melinda uncrossed her legs, and Hunter saw a flash of skin that made his heart race. He stepped between her spread thighs, throat suddenly going tight as Melinda drew him closer by his belt loops, her fingers hooked into them. 

Instead of kissing him like Hunter thought she would, Melinda tilted her chin up. Her entire countenance softened as she murmured, “Hi.”

Hunter relaxed, melting into her embrace with a hushed, “Hi.” But, the calm assurance Melinda’s presence brought him faded as the memory of where exactly they were surfaced.  “Should we be like this?” Hunter asked but didn't draw away. “Anyone could walk in-”

“They know to knock,” Melinda assured him, taking one hand from Hunter’s hip to slide up his side, her touch soothing his brief anxiety. “And I have a motion detector, so we’ll know if anyone comes by.”

“So I can kiss you?”

Melinda laughed, pulling Hunter’s face to hers. “Yes, you very much can.”

Hunter slanted his lips against Melinda’s, probably with more force than was appropriate for the workplace, especially since they were hiding their relationship. The thrill of being caught only heightened Hunter’s desire for Melinda, but he ignored it and focused on the tender slide of her lips against his. Even though it had only been a few hours since they had last seen each other, Hunter had missed her.

“How’s your day been so far?” Melinda asked, pressing one last kiss to his lips before pulling back. She didn’t go far, just far enough so that their eyes could meet. She tucked her hands in the back of Hunter’s slacks, anchoring him close.

“Good,” Hunter replied. “Not too much more eventful than the dress code violation, though it’s just begun.” He snuck a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “What about you, love?”

“Just about the same. You didn’t answer my question earlier,” Melinda said suddenly, her voice slipping into a familiar low tone. “Have you been a good boy?”

Hunter shivered. “Yes, Mommy.”

“Good boy,” Melinda murmured, moving her hand down to his crotch. The black slacks concealed Hunter’s cock well but still clung to his hips. Her hand effortlessly found his cock, her palm outlining the thick shape of it. “Is it uncomfortable?”

Hunter shook his head, his breath hitching as she cupped him. “No.”

Melinda’s fingers felt around for the ring, and when she found it, she gently tugged, causing Hunter to let out a low moan.

“Let me know when it’s too uncomfortable, okay?” Melinda asked. “I don’t want my baby hurting.”

Hunter whined, both from the pet name and the pressure of her hand on his cock. So far, it had been about three hours since Melinda had first put the ring on him and ever since then, Hunter had been aroused. It was a low building arousal, one that permanently settled hotly in his groin but didn’t fail to make his cock thicken even at the slightest stimulation. 

A sharp smack to his ass sent Hunter’s hips stuttering against the desk and caused his eyes to snap open. He glanced at Melinda, in shock. She had spanked him before, many times, but never in the workplace. 

Only, Melinda didn’t seem shocked at all. Instead, the corner of her mouth turned up as she asked, “What do you say?”

Hunter swallowed back the whine that wanted to slip from his lips instead. “Yes, Mommy.”

“Good boy.”

Even though Melinda appeared confident, Hunter could sense her underlying concern. This was the first time he would have on a cock ring all day and without Melinda near him. Hunter shifted closer, taking his hands from Melinda’s thighs to slide around her waist. 

“I’ll be fine, Mel. I can always take it off if it gets too much,” he said then added, “But not without permission, of course.”

Melinda exhaled a laugh and turned his chin to her so she could kiss him. “I expect updates.”

“Yes mum,” Hunter quipped as they parted. When he leaned back, Hunter caught a glimpse of the clock above Melinda's desk and cursed as he saw the time. “I’ve got to get back.”

“And I’ve got to make some phone calls,” Melinda said. Before Hunter stepped back from the desk, Melinda’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, rubbing her lipstick off after. “Have a good day.”

Hunter’s pleased smile had an identical one appearing on Melinda’s lips that he wanted to kiss off, but didn’t have the time to. “You too, love.”

As Hunter turned to leave the office, there was another sharp slap delivered to his backside. When he turned around, Melinda only flippantly said, 

“Better get back to class.”

\--

An hour later, Hunter shifted from where he was sitting behind his desk, the ache between his legs beginning to become uncomfortable. 

He glanced out around his classroom to see if anyone was noticing before slipping a hand down to adjust his crotch. None of his students saw they were all too busy with the silent reading he had assigned after a loud disruption, but that didn't stop Hunter from trying to disguise his hand at his crotch like he was crossing his leg. He had a classroom of teenagers who tended to notice even the slightest things, so he had to be discreet. 

The pressure on his cock only worsened when he tried to adjust it. Hunter reached for his phone, sending off a text. 

**Hunter:** It’s uncomfortable now

Melinda answered immediately.

**Melinda:** Go to the bathroom.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Hunter stood. When he did, he caught the attention of his students as he pushed back from the desk. For a heart-stopping second, Hunter feared they knew or could see his cock, but then he remembered the uncomfortableness wasn’t from an erection. They wouldn't know he currently was on his way to the bathroom to adjust the ring around his cock.

“Just headed to the restroom,” he informed them, quickly walking to the door but trying not to walk  _ too  _ fast. “Keep reading and no talking.”

At that point, Hunter didn't care that his students were most likely going to be talking or pull their phones out as soon as he shut the door. All he was currently focused on was relieving the almost painful throbbing in his pants. The walk to the bathroom was quick and making sure no one else was occupying the other stalls, Hunter locked himself in one, pulling his phone out as it silently lit up with a new message.

**Melinda:** 1 Attachment

**Melinda:** Oops. Dropped my pen.

The attached picture nearly made Hunter drop his phone into the toilet. He swallowed hard, eyes greedily taking in the image. It was of Melinda, but her face wasn’t in the picture. Only her hiked up skirt, inner thighs, and panties were visible as she was bending down to take the photo. Hunter’s mouth went dry at the damp spot on the crotch of her panties.

**Hunter:** Fuck

It wasn’t unusual for Melinda to send risky texts or pictures she did it all the time. She thoroughly enjoyed teasing Hunter, especially by sending him a naughty picture when he was in class or a meeting. It never failed to arouse him. 

Hunter gripped his cock that was quickly beginning to become hard even in the confines of the ring. As if she knew, a new message from Melinda came through.

**Melinda:** Only touch yourself to adjust the ring.

Pouting, Hunter typed once more, his hand still around his cock.

**Hunter:** But I’ve been a good boy

**Melinda:** Mommy says no.

**Hunter:** Yes Mommy

With a sigh, Hunter took his hand away and moved it down to the ring. To adjust it correctly, he needed both hands, so he slid his phone into his pocket before returning his attention to his cock. That morning, Melinda had shown him how the ring worked, even made him put it on himself and take it off, so he knew how. It was easy, and within a few seconds and a few notches down, Hunter let out a relieved groan as the ring loosened and blood rushed back to his dick. 

**Hunter:** Ok

**Melinda** : Let me see.

Angling his phone down, Hunter snapped a picture. He made sure to get all of his cock in the shot with his fingers loosely wrapped around the ring since that was all Melinda would allow. Even though he had just adjusted the ring, it was beginning to become uncomfortable again, but this time from how his cock was continuing to thicken, getting hard from Melinda’s instructions and the blatant obscenity of the whole situation.

**Melinda:** Good boy. Does it feel better now?

With a flicker of hope, Hunter responded quickly, moving his hand from the ring to his cock. It was a stretch, but maybe Melinda would allow him to cum.

**Hunter** : No, it’s too tight

**Melinda:** I see. Is that because you’re getting hard?

**Hunter:** Yes. Can I touch?

**Melinda:** No.

With a disappointed sigh, Hunter glanced forlornly down at his stiff cock and removed his hand, instead texting Melinda back.

**Hunter:** Yes Mommy

**Melinda:** Good boy. Now, go back to class and let me know when it gets uncomfortable again.

Hunter obeyed, quickly willed his thickening cock down, adjusted the ring once more, tucked his himself back in his pants, washed his hands, and went back to class. 

\--

At the end of the day, Hunter was nearly out of his mind with arousal.

The hours since he had first gone to the bathroom crawled by, dragging on for what felt like an eternity until the final bell rang. Hunter had never been more grateful to hear that shrill sound or realize the school day was over.

Like usual, he was on carline duty and had to stand outside with the students as their parents or buses arrived. Hunter would admit he had an exhibitionism kink, but it was nonexistent standing outside in the hot sun and waving politely to the kids and parents as they drove by. Still, it was somewhat exhilarating to have such a secret being kept hidden before so many people. 

As soon as the last car pulled away, Hunter rushed back to his classroom, eager to get out of the sun but most importantly, eager to see Melinda. 

He had to spend a bit of time in his classroom first, as to not draw too much suspicion if he hightailed it to her office. Cleaning up his classroom was work that made the time fly by, and soon, Hunter was grabbing his stuff and locking his classroom door behind him as he then made his way down the hallway. Hunter came to a stop right outside of Melinda’s office, trying not to look too suspicious. There were a few fellow teachers and faculty lingering around the school, but none currently near him. Hunter tapped a knuckle against the door, peering in the window. 

Melinda was at her desk, standing as she took a phone call. At the noise, the glanced up and motioned him in. When Hunter tried the door handle, it was unlocked, and he entered the office just as Melinda was ending the call.

“How was carline?” Melinda asked as he walked in, shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Bloody hot,” Hunter huffed, tossing his bag and jacket onto one of the chairs before he sank into one with a sigh. 

“Did anyone notice?”

“No.” 

Melinda clicked her tongue. “Shame. I bet you looked a picture squirming out there.”

“Yeah, well,” he began, feeling his cheeks heat up not just from the heat of the sun still lingering on his skin. “Glad no one noticed then because they might have reported me for being a perv.”

“With the way those moms ogle you, I think you would be getting more emails than reports.”

“Emails that would go straight in the trash.” Hunter rolled his eyes. “Unless that’s something you want to roleplay.”

It was Melinda’s turn to roll her eyes at his comment and the suggestive smile on his face. 

“Let me finish answering  _ these  _ emails before I even think about that.”

The conversation evaporated, and the sound of Melinda’s precise and quick typing filled the office. Hunter shifted, glancing at the watch on his wrist before his eyes darted to the clock on the wall as if it would show a different time. When the times were the same, Hunter let out a sigh, bouncing his knee. 

“Be patient, Lance.”

“I’ve been patient all day.” Hunter couldn’t help but whine. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back.

Melinda looked up, one eyebrow perfectly poised in a familiar way that punishment usually followed. “What was that?”

“I’ve been in this bloody thing for hours now,” Hunter grumbled, crossing his arms. He sunk lower in the chair, pushing his hips out as to emphasize the bulge between his legs. “It feels like my cock is going to explode.”

“You know the safe word,” Melinda reminded him. “You could have said it at any time, and it would have come off immediately.”

He sighed. “I know. It’s just starting to get annoying.”

“Do you need to adjust it?”

Hunter uncrossed his legs, gauging the amount of pressure around his cock. It was bearable, if not getting tighter with Melinda’s authoritative tone. “No, it’s fine.”

Keeping her gaze on him for another beat, Melinda then turned back to her computer. “Then I don’t want to hear another complaint until I’m ready to leave. Understand?”

“Understood.”

It only took a few more minutes for Melinda to push away from her computer and grab her things. Hunter nearly sprung up from his chair as she walked around the desk, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as they left the office. He itched to reach for Melinda’s hand as they walked, but knew he couldn’t, especially as they had to drop by the front office first.

Secretary Weaver was there, greeting them and taking the handful of papers Melinda gave to her. “Melinda, Hunter. Leaving already?”

Melinda chuckled dryly. “I think we’ve been here long enough. Can you give those to Vic next time she stops by?”

“Of course.” Weaver nodded, quickly slapping a sticky note on top of the pile. She then glanced at Hunter before her eyes jumped over to Melinda and then back to Hunter. “Your car still in the shop?” Weaver asked, frowning sympathetically. “Hopefully it gets fixed soon.”

“Yeah,” Hunter halfheartedly agreed. He turned to follow Melinda out. “Hopefully.”

“See you tomorrow, Anne,” Melinda said as she opened the door. 

Weaver’s enthusiastic  _ see you tomorrow! _ was cut off by the heavy glass door swinging closed as Melinda and Hunter exited the building. Leaves crunched beneath their shoes as they walked down the steps and onto the parking lot. Hunter would have shivered from the cool autumn breeze, but his blood was pumping too hot for him to be cold. 

Once he got into Melinda’s car, Hunter relaxed as the burden off his shoulders was relieved. Hiding a relationship was difficult normally, but when it was in a public setting with many eyes and strict rules, it was even worse. Melinda kept quiet as she started her car and began to back out of the parking space. 

Even though Hunter wanted to reach across the console and take her hand or even set his hand on her thigh, he couldn't, not while they were still on school grounds. The parking lots had cameras that would catch any subtle affection they shared. 

Ever since Coulson’s past relationship with the former debate team director, Rosalind, had gone up in flames and almost cost him his job, Coulson had forbidden any romantic relationship between coworkers. Of course, that was right around the time when Hunter and Melinda were getting serious. It was hard, especially for Melinda to lie so blatantly to one of her best and closest friends, but Hunter’s car breaking down had provided the perfect cover, at least for a few weeks. It was fixed by now, but still in Mack’s garage as an excuse to ride to and from school with Melinda. 

As they drove off the school grounds and down the road a mile or two, Melinda’s hand left the wheel and reached over to rest on top of Hunter’s pronounced bulge. 

“Mel?” He asked, glancing down at her hand before over to Melinda who kept her eyes on the road. “What-?”

“My baby’s been waiting all day.” Melinda’s tone sent a shiver down Hunter’s spine. It was her familiar, low and filthy one that promised nothing but pleasure and fulfillment of desires. 

Her hand rubbed across the front of his slacks and not only just over his cock but his hip bones and groin too, making Hunter’s stomach jump at the pleasant sensitivity and arousal the pressure elicited. “I think he deserves a little reward.”

“H-here?” Hunter asked, glancing at the cars around them. 

At that time in the day, the roads were slightly crowded, full of people going from one place to the next. His cheeks flushed at the thought of anyone noticing though no one had yet seemed to. It was the risk of being caught that caused Hunter’s cock to harden fully in seconds, straining against the ring. 

“Yes,” Melinda said, suddenly taking her hand away to put it back on the wheel as she made a turn. Hunter couldn't help the disappointed whine that left his lips when she did. Sparing him a quick glance, Melinda commanded, “Take your cock out, Lance.”

Without pause, Hunter’s hands found the zipper of his pants. 

The sound of it unzipping sounded too loud in the small space of the car. Hunter glanced around them once more. There was no way he could be discreet about what he was doing as he pulled down his underwear. Hunter’s cock sprung out of its confines as soon as the restrictive fabric was lowered, tucked below his balls. It smacked against his lower abdomen, staining his shirt with precum. 

Melinda tsked. “Such a messy boy.”

Hunter’s cheeks were burning, both from the humiliation of her words and sitting with his cock out in public, but he had never been harder. His cock was almost taunting him bobbing in front of him with each movement of the car. Hunter ached with the desire to touch himself, just a few strokes to bring the edge off, but he wouldn't, and couldn't without permission. 

“Can I touch?”

“Not yet,” Melinda said never taking her eyes on the road. “Sit there and be a good boy until I get off the freeway.”

Hunter bit back the moan that threatened to slip from his lips at her words.  ****  
** **

He sunk back into the passenger seat, shoulders tense as his eyes darted to the cars driving around them. It would be so easy for anyone in them to look over and see his stiff cock and already glazed eyes, but like Melinda, their attention was on the road and not on him. Hunter shivered from anticipation as the car began to slow after a few yet long minutes, signaling their exit from the busy freeway and back onto the highway, and from the cool air brushing against his heated skin. ****  
** **

Before Hunter knew it, cool fingers were wrapping around the base of his cock, causing him to hiss. His head snapped over to Melinda, but her gaze was fixed ahead of them as she kept driving. Brief panic settled over Hunter for a moment as he realized the car was still moving, but Melinda's other hand on the wheel remained steady. After all, they had had sex in a moving car before, but with their positions reversed. He relaxed, but Melinda's next words caused his heart rate to spike once more. ****  
** **

"Wearing the ring has gotten you this hard?" she asked, gripping his cock gently yet firm enough to have Hunter's hips jump. "Poor baby. It's been like this all day?" ****  
** **

“Yes,” Hunter hissed, eyes briefly closing from the pleasure before flying back open as Melinda’s hand moved from his cock to his balls, rolling them around in her palm.  ****  
** **

“I can tell,” Melinda said, squeezing his balls. “These are nice and full, aren’t they, baby?” ****  
** **

“Mommy,” Hunter whimpered. “Please.” ****  
** **

The first stroke of Melinda's fist along his cock sent Hunter's hips jumping up from the seat. His next breath stuttered at the feeling of her palm around him, taking some of the edge off. This was what he had been waiting for all day, and it felt so good. ****  
** **

"There you go," Melinda murmured. Her eyes flickered from the road to Hunter before back again. "Does that feel better?" ****  
** **

"Yes," Hunter sighed before biting his lip to hold back a moan as precum began to bubble out of his slit, smoothing the rhythm Melinda's hand had begun. ****  
** **

“My baby is so needy, isn't he?” Melinda never took her eyes from the road as she asked the question, or gave a spectacular twist to the base of Hunter's cock that had him cursing. “So needy you don't even care that we’re in public,” Melinda said. In the distance, a horn blared, echoing her point. ****  
** **

Everyone around them either had their attention on the light or their phones, but it would only take a second for them to glance over and see. ****  
** **

“What if someone saw?” Melinda asked. “Saw me jerking you off? Saw you humping into my hand?” She took her eyes from the light to him. “What would they think?”

All Hunter could do in reply was whine. At the feel of Melinda’s eyes on his and the pure erotic charge of the situation, Hunter's head thumped back onto the headrest behind him, but his eyes caught his reflection in the side view mirror. He looked positively wrecked. His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, or arousal Hunter couldn't tell, but the color matched the pink of his mouth as it dropped open in a silent moan. The glint of the sun on the glass caught the glaze of his eyes, and Melinda's words echoed between the rushing of blood in his ears. What if the car behind them saw the same image? ****  
** **

“They’d know how greedy you are,” Melinda said, speeding up the motion of her hand. “They’d see how my baby couldn’t wait until we got home for me to take care of him. They’d notice how desperate obeying Mommy makes him.”

Hunter keened, hips humping into her hand. 

His orgasm was nearing almost embarrassingly fast, a hot churning in his lower belly that shifted to his balls as they drew up. In Melinda’s grip, Hunter’s cock throbbed, signaling his release.  _ Finally _ . Hunter shut his eyes, leaning his head back into the seat, waiting for that sweet relief that would come at any second. But, just as he was about to tip over the edge, the hand around his cock was gone, and his orgasm was ruined. 

Hunter’s eyes flew open as he turned to Melinda, mouth agape in shock. A sharp contrast to his pleasure intoxicated state, Melinda was as put together as could be, idly wiping her hands off on a napkin without concern. 

“What was that? Why-?” He spluttered. “I was just about to cum!”

“I know,” Melinda answered cooly, her eyes never leaving his as she crumpled up the soiled napkin. “No cumming until we get home.”

Tears of both frustration and pleasure pricked at Hunter’s eyes. He nearly said the safeword out of exasperation but didn't, knowing, in the end, he would regret it if he did. With a slight groan, Hunter grabbed his cock, moving to tuck it back into his slacks. 

Melinda’s next words cut through the irritation clouding Hunter’s mind. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m putting my dick away?” Hunter said, pausing in his movement. “No point in having it out if I can’t cum yet.”

“Did Mommy say you could?”

He swallowed thickly. “No.”

"Then don't." Melinda's tone dripped with authority, but Hunter knew if he signaled that it was too much, Melinda would relent in seconds. Somehow she always knew what his breaking point was, but today they were both willing to test that point. Melinda held Hunter's gaze for a moment, keeping her eyes on him until he gave a slight nod. ****  
** **

Satisfied, Melinda moved her hand to his thigh, her grip dominant yet still secure. Her hand remained there until their commute was over. By the time Melinda pulled into her driveway, Hunter was still hard and throbbing, almost painfully so. He wanted to cum so badly, or at least relieve the pressure from his cock. His eyes went directly to the ring. ****  
** **

“Can I take it off, Mommy?” Hunter asked. “Please?”

“Not until we get inside.”

A strangled sob caught in Hunter’s throat, surprising even himself. He felt his cheeks heat up, serving as a distraction from the nearly unbearable heat of his cock.

“Lance?” Melinda’s tone had shifted into one of worry. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Hunter answered without hesitation, clearing his throat. “I’m fine, Mel,” he assured her. “It’s just- That was a lot.”

“Was it too much?”

“No.” He shook his head. “No, but I-” Suddenly, words became unavailable.

“You need a break?” Melinda asked. Hunter nodded, feeling a spark of gratitude under the other overwhelming emotions coursing through him. “That’s okay. Thank you for telling me, Lance.”

Hunter nodded once more, relaxing into the seat as he began to breathe deeply, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was easier with the silence and stillness of the car and the indirect knowledge that he was in a safe place. 

“Lance?” Melinda asked after a few moments. “Can I touch you?”

Giving a sharp tilt of his head in affirmation, Hunter reached out a hand over the center console, mind reflexively slowing down at the feeling of Melinda’s skin against his. She tucked her hand in his, slowly twining their fingers together and with each beat of her pulse, Hunter’s heart matched hers, returning to its usual pace.  

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” Hunter agreed. Embarrassment was now settling in, making his face hot. He directed his gaze to the floor and mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Don’t be afraid to tell me what you need, Lance,” Melinda said. With a squeeze of his hand, Melinda let go and began to turn the car off and unbuckle her seatbelt. 

“Zip yourself up but leave your underwear down,” Melinda said. “Shirt untucked.” When Hunter didn't immediately begin moving to do as told, Melinda urged, “Come on so we can get inside and take care of you.”

Vigor renewed, Hunter, did as such, tucking himself in and being careful even in his enthusiasm not to catch his cock with the zipper. He didn’t and once fully zipped, Hunter followed Melinda out of the car and up the sidewalk, giving furtive glances to the rest of the neighborhood around them. Hardly anyone else was out, but that didn't stop Hunter from walking as close to Melinda as possible, trying to shield the noticeable bulge between his legs.

No sooner did Hunter step foot in the house, he found himself being flipped around and nearly shoved against the door as it closed with a loud bang. His back hit the wood, causing a soft  _ oof  _ to leave his lips but it quickly shifted into a strangled intake of breath as Melinda kicked her heels off and turned to Hunter, desire evident in her gaze. ****  
** **

“You’ve been such a good boy for me today,” Melinda said as she sank to her knees. “Listening to and obeying everything Mommy said.”

Hunter’s eyes widened from being caught off guard and from the sight of Melinda on her knees before him. It didn't matter that he had seen her in that position numerous times because each time affected him just like it was the first. 

Her nimble fingers tugged at the zipper of his slacks, and for the second time in the past half hour, the sound of the zipper filled the space but this instance, it wasn’t looming over Hunter. His cock sprung out, still hard, harder if that was even possible at that point. The tip glistened with precum, and more bubbled out of the slit as Melinda wrapped her hand around the base, fingers brushing against the ring.

“Aren’t you going to take it off?” Hunter blurted out.

“I will,” Melinda answered, resting her hand on his cock, loosely cupping it. How nonchalant she was with the action made his cock throb in her slack grip.  “Do you think you can have it on until you’re ready to cum?”

Hunter’s mind was currently fixated on having the cock ring off the pressure from his cock relieved, but he knew that if he kept the ring on for just a little longer, his orgasm would be more intense. “Yes, Mommy.”

Melinda pressed a kiss to the flushed tip. “Good boy.”

Talking fell to the wayside between them as Melinda licked a flat line up the length of Hunter’s cock from base to tip. Just the simple touch was enough to have his knees weak. Hunter quickly steadied himself by pressing his hands flat against the door. Melinda chased his cock as he went, gripping his thighs with her small yet strong hands, using him for support as she licked his cock once more, massaging the thick vein on the underside with the soft wetness of her tongue. ****  
** **

Melinda peered up at Hunter beneath her lashes as she kissed his throbbing length. She was getting as much enjoyment out of this as he was, as Hunter noticed the way Melinda shifted her thighs together, trying to gain friction between her legs. A groan slipped from his open mouth. Hunter knew that she wouldn't allow him to touch her until she was done, but he at least wanted to see more if he couldn't touch. ****  
** **

“Take,” Hunter tried to formulate coherent sentences, but his mind was swamped with pleasure. “Unbutton your top.” Even through the haze, he remembered his manners. “Please.”

Taking her hand from his hip, Melinda moved it to her chest, palming over her breasts for a few seconds before her nimble fingers began to undo the buttons. Hunter watched, transfixed as with each one, more of Melinda’s skin was revealed until her blouse was all the way unbuttoned and her breasts were free yet encased in her bra. He didn't have the chance to ask her to take that garment off before Melinda’s mouth enveloped him.

The gasp Hunter tried to make got caught in his throat, morphing into a guttural groan at the feeling of the hot wetness surrounding his cock. It took everything he had not to push into her mouth to chase the pleasure, but the return of a hand on his hip helped as Melinda pinned him back against the door. ****  
** **

"Fuck," he ended up sighing, eyes nearly crossing as Melinda's tongue pressed against the tip, digging into the slit before pressing against the underside.   ****  
** **

Melinda made a hum that sounded too distant to Hunter's ears, but he felt the vibrations against his cock as she began to work her mouth up and down his length, clearly sharing his pleasure as she moaned against him. ****  
** **

"Your mouth feels so good," Hunter said once he managed to realize what words were again.  ****  
** **

Melinda's mouth on him always felt more than incredible, but with his cock, this engorged from the ring, it somehow felt even better. Taking his palms from being pressed against the door, Hunter brought them to Melinda's head, weaving her silky hair between his fingers as she continued to bob on his length. His hands remain still, not trying to take control, but just wanting to feel her. ****  
** **

When Melinda's lips touched the ring still fastened around his cock, Hunter's hips jumped, sending his cock further down her throat. He cursed from the hot clench of her mouth and from the possibility of hurting her, but Melinda only hummed around him, pulling back only to move forward once again, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. ****  
** **

“Mel,” Hunter gasped, the threat of orgasm suddenly threatening to overtake him.  ****  
** **

Melinda understood, and pulled back but still kept her mouth on him. Hunter’s hips jumped in anticipation as Melinda took one hand from his hip to move to his cock. Her fingers undid the ring in a single movement, and Hunter’s head became light from both the pleasure and the blood rushed to his cock. With each bob of her head, Melinda’s chin pressed to Hunter’s balls, putting a delicious amount of pressure on them. Hunter groaned, realizing with each tap of her chin on him, how much he ached. His balls were even heavier now from his earlier ruined orgasm in the car and tightened as the suction around his cock increased. ****  
** **

As if she knew, Melinda pulled off his cock to ask, “Are you going to cum?” She brought a hand to Hunter’s cock once more, and right before she lowered her mouth on him, Melinda ordered, “Come on, cum for Mommy.”

With those words, Hunter’s orgasm barreled into him, nearly causing his knees to buckle from the intensity of it. He gasped, mind spinning with pleasure as his cock pulsed out his release on Melinda’s tongue. She swallowed around him, trying to milk every drop from him as her hands still stroked and rubbed him.

“Fuck,” Hunter sighed, still trying to catch his breath. 

He looked down at Melinda who sat back on her heels, lifting a hand to wipe away a drop of cum that had gathered at the corner of her mouth. Keeping eye contact, she inserted her finger between her lips, obscenely sucking on it. “You’re an absolute minx.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow as she swallowed, licking her lips. “Is that how you talk to your mother?”

At the moment, Hunter didn’t have the energy to give a snarky reply. Instead, he reached for her. “C’mere, you.”

Melinda softened and stood, making a small sound of surprise as she was immediately pulled to him. She had just enough time to get her feet stable on the floor before Hunter’s lips were on hers. Her mouth opened against his without hesitation and Melinda moaned softly at the ferocity he was kissing her with. She pressed herself closer to him, her desire for him increasing. 

Hunter groaned at the taste of himself on her lips. He noticed how Melinda was not so subtly rocking her hips against his thigh, trying to get pressure between her legs. 

In the next second, Melinda found herself being moved across the room and pressed against the back of the couch. She broke the kiss with a gasp of  _ Lance  _ as one of Hunter’s thighs pressed between her own, right up against her hot cunt.

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Hunter said, nipping at Melinda’s throat. “Can I take care of you now?”

“Please,” Melinda whispered, wanting the throbbing between her legs that had been there ever since the morning to be relieved. She whimpered and spread her legs, greedily grinding against Hunter’s tensed thigh and whined when he took it away. 

But then, Hunter pushed a hand between her legs, bringing her skirt up with it. Melinda’s muscled thighs were revealed as well as the soaked crotch of her panties which Hunter quickly tugged aside without preamble before entering her with two fingers. 

Melinda moaned, thrusting her hips against his hand. 

“Have you been this wet all day?” Hunter hissed, feeling her almost dripping down his wrist. Against his hand, Melinda’s panties were bunched into a damp wad, and even her inner thighs were slick. 

“Ever since you came into my office,” Melinda admitted. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you fucking me.”

Hunter groaned. “Is that so?” Melinda nodded, biting her lip as his thumb brushed against her clit. “Did you touch yourself?” Hunter asked. “Did you reach your fingers up your skirt? Wish they were my cock?”

“Yes,” Melinda gasped. “I went in the bathroom and-” She muffled a whine against Hunter’s shoulder as he slid a third finger into her. “- fucked myself with them until I came.”

“Fuck, Mel,” Hunter groaned, feeling his cock stir at her words. The mental image of Melinda masturbating in a bathroom stall, fingers buried under her skirt made him thrust his bare cock against her, hot on her inner thigh. “Was anyone else in there?”

“I didn’t care,” Melinda told him. “All I wanted was to cum.”

“Anyone could have heard you,” Hunter said, his voice dropping low in a way he knew affected her. Melinda clenched around him, becoming wetter at his words. “Maybe they did hear,” he continued. “Heard your wet, greedy cunt as you fucked yourself like I can hear it now.”

A high pitched whimper left Melinda’s lips at his vulgar words. “Lance,” she whimpered, biting out a sob as the heel of Hunter’s hand rubbed against her mound, putting direct stimulation to her clit. 

Hunter could tell Melinda was getting close not only by the way her walls grew tighter around his fingers but also by the nearly erratic movement of her hips against him. He picked up the pace, nearly slamming his fingers into her over and over as Melinda moaned loudly. 

“Come on, Mel,” Hunter murmured, pressing his lips against her neck and nipping. Melinda whined, always having loved the duo of pain and pleasure. Her mind spun with the combination of the two and the steadily building pressure between her legs as she rapidly neared her orgasm. 

Hunter moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing tight circles against the swollen nub. Melinda clenched around his fingers, gasping out a strangled, “ _ Lance _ .” 

“That’s it, love,” he said, pulling back from kissing her neck to look at her face. Melinda’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open from the pleasure she was feeling. Not only did Hunter’s cock leap at the sight, but his heart did too. “Cum for me.”

Melinda came with a stifled scream and a gush against his hand. Hunter cursed as her walls fluttered around his fingers, squeezing them like she would his cock. He kept them moving, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible, selfishly wanting to hear her gasps of sensitivity as she ground against his hand.

For a moment, they both stood there, pressed against the couch and sharing every breath with how close they were. 

Slowly, Hunter withdrew his hand from between Melinda’s legs, pressing a kiss to her jaw at her hiss of sensitivity. He glanced down between them at his fingers, suppressing a groan at the sight of his glistening hand. His skin was wet nearly up to his wrist, and Hunter felt his cock give a jump at the sight. Without hesitation, he brought his hand up to his mouth and inserted his slick covered fingers between his lips. Melinda’s taste and smell were intoxicating and only made Hunter want her even more. 

Melinda huffed out a laugh as she watched him. Her body, once taunt, was now relaxed, softened at the edges with a post-orgasm glow that continued up to her eyes as she gazed at him. Loosening the grip of her hands on the back of Hunter’s neck, Melinda brought his face down to hers, kissing the taste of herself off his lips. 

“I don’t think I have words for how bloody good that felt,” Hunter breathed once they parted. 

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”

“You have no idea.”

Melinda clearly felt his hardening cock against her leg. She raised it, rubbing her inner thigh against his cock. “Already?”

“The poor thing’s been trying to get hard all day,” Hunter protested. “Give me a break.”

“How about we take care of that?” Melinda asked, pulling away from him. Hunter’s eyes followed her as she walked to the front door, quickly locking it since they had forgotten earlier. “Like I said, I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all day.”

Hunter moved over to the side table where Melinda at one point had placed the cock ring. The metal was still warm as he picked it up and opened the clasp, placing it back around his dick. “Guess we should go do that then.”

Melinda’s tone was tinted with confusion as she asked, “Lance?”

“I know you like it with it on,” he said, clipping the cock ring into place. The few times they had had sex with the cock ring, Melinda had always told him how he felt harder, bigger, and how good it was. Since they already had it out, why not?

“You’ve had it on all day,” Melinda protested. “You’ve got to be sore.”

He winked. “Nothing your mouth can’t fix.”

She gave him a flat look but loosened up since he had joked. “Are you sure?”

“Yes mum,” he quipped, grinning at how Melinda rolled her eyes. 

Hunter swept his arm to the hallway where the bedroom was, knowing how ridiculous he looked with his half hard cock sticking out of his still undone pants and his shirt untucked and unbuttoned. Melinda herself was still oddly dressed, with her skirt hiked up at her hips and only her bra on her top half. “Lead the way.”

As she moved in front of him, Melinda reached and grabbed his cock before proceeding to lead him to the bedroom by it.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Hunter’s blood was pumping with arousal again, going straight to his cock which bobbed as Melinda let go of it. He watched as she began to undress and followed suit, divesting himself of his pants and nearly tripping over the fabric as he couldn't take his eyes from Melinda. She unclipped her bra, letting out a sigh of relief as she tossed the fabric on the chair and then began to unzip her skirt. 

It slid down easily, revealing her toned muscles and bare skin which was enough to have Hunter’s mouth watering but then, when Melinda moved her leg up to slide her sodden panties off, his eye caught on a shimmering wet patch on her inner thigh. 

Hunter swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth at the sight and the indirect knowledge of what it was. That was Melinda’s slick still dripping down her body, blatant evidence of the orgasm he had just brought her to. 

Melinda had just sat down on the bed when Hunter stepped across the bedroom, sliding to his knees before her. Her eyes widened, clearly caught off guard but when Hunter paused, Melinda didn't deny him. Hunter grasped Melinda’s knees, gently pulling them open. As he did, the sight of her wet thighs and flushed, dripping cunt nearly overpowered him. 

Dragging his nose up her thigh, Hunter inhaled, a groan reverberating in his throat at her familiar scent. When her thigh turned from dry to wet, Hunter stuck his tongue out, eyes darting up to Melinda as he licked a thick stripe across the patch of slick. Her taste has his eyes slipping close for a brief second before snapping back open at the low gasp that came from above him. Melinda was biting her lip. Her pupils were blown wide as she gazed down at him. Taking this as an invitation for more, Hunter wetly kissed her thigh, making sure she could see how his lips glistened with her slick. He ran his tongue over her skin, again and again, making sure all he could taste was her. Hunter gradually began to move up, eager to lap directly from the source.

Suddenly, there were hands on his head. Hunter expected Melinda to pull him closer, but instead, fingers wove into his hair, tugging on the strands as Melinda directed him away with a nonnegotiable, “No.”

“No?” Hunter echoed, confused. He leaned back, eyes roving from her exposed pussy to her face. Melinda never passed up the chance to get eaten out. “Mel? Wh-?”

His questions were answered as Melinda leaned back and spread her legs open further, inviting him in and giving him an up close and personal view of her cunt. Slick glistened on her inner lips, creating a small wet spot on the comforter as she shifted. “I want you to fuck me.”

Hunter had to remind himself not to grip his cock that lurched at her words. 

Instead, he kissed Melinda's thigh once more, and then the inside of her knee before standing. When he did, Melinda was on him, tugging him close by the collar of his shirt. Her nimble fingers slid from Hunter's chest and down to his stomach, leaving undone buttons in their wake. As she reached the edge of his shirt, Melinda brushed her fingers over the head of his cock which was now standing up and smearing yet more precum on the fabric.

“So dirty,” she mused, blunt fingernails running on the underside of his cock. “Mommy has such a messy boy, doesn’t she?”

“About to get dirtier too,” Hunter said as he quickly divested himself of his shirt before he pushed them both back onto the bed, bending to kiss the underside of Melinda’s jaw. Taking one hand from the bed, Hunter brought it to her breasts, pinched her pebbled nipples and thoroughly enjoyed how Melinda’s breath hitched. 

He teased, “Is that okay with you, Mommy?”

Rolling her eyes, Melinda brought her knees up, one heel nudging his ass as she spread her legs wider, tilting her pussy against his cock. “Just get in me.”

Hunter laughed but moved up further on the bed to do so. “So romantic.”

The head of his cock nudged against Melinda’s clit, sliding over her wetness, before catching on her entrance. Hunter cursed at the hot, wet heat that surrounded him. He paused for a moment before pushing in slowly, Melinda’s tight walls almost too much for his oversensitive skin. With each inch of his cock that sank into her, Hunter resisted the urge to buck up into the tight clench, instead he took it slow until they were pressed together. 

Melinda’s head tilted back, and her mouth drifted open as Hunter bottomed out. She drew in a ragged breath as her legs tightened around his waist. 

“How does it feel?” Hunter asked, shifting inside of her the slightest bit. His voice was strained under the pleasure that was coursing through him.

“Lance,” Melinda exhaled, not exactly answering his question even though her tone inclined that it felt good,  _ very  _ good. She raised her hips up, causing his cock to slide further into her. “Move.”

Hunter’s hips stuttered as Melinda clenched around him, impatient. He leaned down, bracing his weight over Melinda on his elbows. Her chest was pressed to his, pebbled nipples dragging over his with each shallow thrust as Hunter began to move. He slid in and out slowly, too slowly for both of their likings, more for teasing than pleasure. 

“Like this?”

“I swear to god Lance,” Melinda hissed. “If you don’t-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Hunter pulled out and thrust back in, his hips slamming against the backs of Melinda’s thighs. He started up a fast rhythm, relentlessly driving into her in hard, deep pushes that had broken gasps slipping from Melinda’s lips. 

“Is that better?” Hunter asked, raising onto his hands for better balance. It was an absolute vision to see Melinda beneath him. Her eyes had slipped closed, her cheeks were flushed, and she was biting her lip, trying to contain any sounds that would tumble past her lips. 

“You know it is,” Melinda sighed, her eyes opening to reveal brown irises darkened by pleasure. Her breath hitched at a particular deep stroke. “God, you feel so good.”

“Could say the same for you,” Hunter replied. The slight smugness in his tone disappeared as Melinda clenched around him. 

He picked up his pace, making sure to angle his hips just right so Melinda’s clit would rub against him. Clearly, he had succeeded since Melinda’s thighs jumped before she let out a low, dirty moan that went straight to Hunter’s cock. With the new angle, Hunter could feel his tip rub against a now familiar ridged patch inside of Melinda. He made sure to keep hitting that spot, relentlessly driving into her over and over.

From where they were around his waist, Melinda’s legs trembled. Her mouth opened on a gasp. “Please.”

“You’re getting close, hmm?” Hunter asked. “I can feel you getting tighter. Fuck, Mel, you’re squeezing my cock so hard.”

Melinda’s voice was a high pitched whine. “Lance.” 

Hunter reached down, fingers sliding against Melinda’s mound before he pinched her swollen clit. At the sudden, unexpected stimulation, Melinda became undone. Her back arched, the muscles of her lower abdomen visibly clenching as she came with a stifled scream. Melinda’s hips moved erratically, pushing against Hunter’s as she began to squirt, soaking what little space there was between them. 

Hunter groaned, leaning down to press his lips to Melinda’s neck, scraping over the delicate skin there with his teeth. He felt her shudder at the action as well as his cock becoming wetter. Melinda’s orgasm was like jet fuel to a fire, stoking the arousal Hunter had felt since the morning.

“Melinda,” he panted, feeling whatever control he had managed to hold onto begin to slip from his grasp. “ _ Melinda _ . Fuck.”

Hunter’s hips almost moved on their own accord, setting a nearly bruising pace. The ache in his cock grew more pronounced with each push. His orgasm was close, close enough that Hunter was almost sure he would cum even with the ring on. 

“Are you going to cum?” Melinda asked, taking her hands from clutching at the bedsheets to caress his neck. Her thumb pressed down onto a spot that caused Hunter to shudder. 

“Take,” Hunter panted, forcing his hips to stop pumping as he pulled out halfway. His cock and the ring both shone with Melinda’s slick.  “Take it off.”

Melinda’s hand grasped around where they were connected, fingers effortlessly unclipping the ring and finally releasing his cock. Hunter closed his eyes at the pure bliss that flooded him at the sensation. Blood rushed back to his already engorged cock, causing him to moan and his hips to stutter. 

“Come on,” Melinda coaxed, brushing her lips against his ear. The slight touch sent shivers down Hunter’s spine and only spurred him on. “Cum for me.”

Grabbing Melinda’s legs to lift over his shoulder, Hunter began to drive into her, relishing in the soft moans that slipped from Melinda with each hard plunge of his hips. He only managed a handful more of frantic, deep thrusts before his hips stilled, cock pulsing out his release with so much force, Hunter couldn't help but gasp as the pressure that had been building up all day was finally relieved. 

His eyes snapped open at the feeling of liquid coating his groin, soaking his pubic hair and thighs once again. Melinda’s hips jumped against his as she chased the last of her orgasm, shaking from both the overstimulation and intensity. 

The bedroom fell quiet, the only sound Hunter and Melinda’s mingled, harsh breathing as they tried to catch their breath. The adrenaline coursing through the couple began to fade, settling into a bone-deep satisfaction. 

Hunter shifted, pulling out carefully. “Looks like we’re going to have to change the sheets, then.”

Melinda laughed quietly, sliding further up on the bed as Hunter carefully lifted her legs down from his shoulders. They rolled away from the wet spot that had accumulated on the bed and somehow wound up in a tangle of limbs with Hunter’s head resting on Melinda’s chest. Her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, fingers stroking the damp curls at the nape of his neck.

“Did you expect anything else?”

“No. I’ve come to expect you soaking me now.” He grinned before laughing as Melinda playfully smacked his shoulder. He kissed the dark freckle on her sternum. “You know I love it.”

Melinda agreed wordlessly with a hum. She ran her fingers through Hunter’s hair a moment longer before pulling back to look at him, asking, “How was wearing the ring?”

“Well, I would definitely do it again although maybe we can find a rubber one or something,” Hunter answered. “The metal wasn’t very comfortable.”

“Of course.” Melinda nodded though conflict flickered across her eyes. “Lance-”

Hunter silenced her next words with an almost firm, “Mel,” he said. “It’s fine. It was great even though it hurt, but you know I like a little pain. My dick’s going to ache for the next day but like I said earlier, nothing your mouth can't fix.” 

He paused before asking, “So, when can  _ I  _ have  _ you  _ in chastity all day?”

Melinda smirked. “Play your cards right and maybe soon.”

“Is that so?” Hunter asked, eyes lighting up mischievously. “Am I going to be playing Mommy then? Maybe Da-”

A palm quickly covered his mouth, stopping his next words. “Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”

Hunter licked Melinda’s hand, enjoying her huff of disgust. “Yeah, it’s not really my thing either,” he said. “I’m much more of a Mommy’s boy.”

“You are, aren’t you, baby?” Melinda’s lower tone coupled with the brief drag of her nail behind Hunter’s ear had a shiver going down his spine. 

Even though he was slightly aroused still, Hunter gave a forlorn glance to his dick which valiantly tried to stir. “As much as I’d love to have sex again, I don’t think I’ll be able to get it up for a few more hours.”

Melinda sighed, losing some of the playfulness in her tone. “ _We’re_ the ones that need to get up.”

The reminder of life outside of their post-orgasm haze and cozy bed was bitter. There were papers to grade, chores to be done, and dinner to be made, but Hunter nuzzled closer, refusing to dwell on the thought of leaving Melinda’s arms. “No.”

Melinda seemed to contemplate it for a moment before she relented. “I guess we can take an evening off.”

Hunter grinned, enjoying how his obvious satisfaction caused a smile to tug at the corners of Melinda's mouth. 

He shifted up, so they were at the same level, but didn’t move his arms from her waist. When they were face to face, Melinda moved closer, pressing their bodies together in a way that was intimate without being sexual. The last thing Hunter had expected upon first meeting Melinda was that she would be a cuddler, but he was delighted that she was. Melinda laid her head on the pillow they were currently sharing, simply staring at him. The fondness in her gaze made Hunter’s heart skip.

“Thank you,” Hunter murmured, never taking his eyes from Melinda’s. He wasn’t just thanking her for agreeing to have an evening off, but for the entire day and so much more. 

Melinda’s entire form softened. She kissed him gently. “Anytime.”

“So what’s next?” Hunter asked. “Having a plug in all day? Me dominating? More bondage?”

Melinda only hummed in response though Hunter didn’t miss the gleam in her eyes. It was either from his suggestions or at the possibility that she had already figured out what they would do next, but Melinda clearly wasn’t going to tell him yet. Instead, she placed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“We’ll see."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can find me on tumblr at agentmmayy where I will be posting updates about this series and the fics to come! :)


End file.
